Stranded
by Lady Leiko
Summary: The Inuyasha Gang is off to anger management but on the way, the plane crashes, leaving them stranded on a deserted island! Will they be able to survive while putting up with each other!


Leiko: I'm back with a new story! YAY!

KuraiNeko: yea yea, you've been working on it for what, a year now?!?!?!

Leiko: LEAVE ME ALONE! And plus you weren't any help!!!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own the mad up characters. But Kaiyo and the other made up characters are MINE!!

Summary: The Inuyasha Gang is off to anger management (except for my OC Kaiyo and Ayame who are off to find Candy Land that they claim "actually exist") but on the way, the plane crashes, leaving them stranded on a deserted island! Will they be able to survive against nature, and each other!? Parings: Coming Soon!!

Stranded

Chapter 1

-Flashback-

There was just 10 minutes left of class. It was the last day of school. Everyone in class were to busy watching Inuyasha and Kagome fight, then listening to the teacher tell them about who knows what.

"BITCH!"

"JACKASS!"

"WEN.." Right before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying he was cut off.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!! We have 5 minutes left of class, so pay attain!" the teacher yelled at the both of them.

"WELL HE WAS THE ONE TO START IT! NOT ME!" Kagome yelled while jumping out of her chair and sending the chair flying to the ground as she pointed her finger towards Inuyasha.

"I DID NOT!" Inuyasha yelled while doing the same thing as Kagome.

"DID TO LIER!"

"DID NOT!"

"When well will they ever grow up?" Sango whispered to Ayame, who was sitting next to her.

"Maybe never." Ayame told Sango. Just then the bell rang and everyone took off running out of the classroom. Just before Kagome and Inuyasha could walk out of class they were stopped.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THE BOTH OF YOU GET BACK IN HERE!" The teacher yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around hoping this would end soon. They sat down staring at the angry looking teacher who was standing in font of them.

"As you both know it's the last day of school, so I can't give the both of you dentition, so I'm going to call your parents and find out a way to punish the both of you."

'Do as ya like woman. My parents are away for 2 years. So I don't have to worry.' Inuyasha thought with an evil smirk.

"Inuyasha, don't worry, I know your parents are away. But you're not off the hook yet. Now the both of you can leave." With that said, Inuyasha and Kagome took off running out of the classroom. When Inuyasha was half way down the hallway to the door of freedom, he felt someone grab him by the hair. He turned his head to see Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo." He said with a smile.

"Did that stupid girl do anything to my Inuyasha?!?!" Kikyo asked.

"I WOULDN'T BE TALKING SLUT!" Kagome yelled across the hall.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Kikyo yelled/

"You heard me, slut." Kagome said as Sango and Ayame started laughing their heads off.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear what she called me!!" Kikyo said while pretending to be crying.

"Your such a baby! She is telling the truth." Sango said.

"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummmmm...give me a minute to think...WELL DUH!! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned back to her locker to grab her things. When she was done she turned to Sango and Ayame. Just then she heard someone yell her name.

"HEY KAGOME!!" yelled a girl who was running towards Kagome. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had two cat ears sitting on top of her head. She had pinkish cat eyes. On top of her forehead there was a purple star. ((A/n: In this story Inu. And ever one else that is a demon is staying a demon so humans and demons go to school tougher.)) "So Kagome, what do you plan on doing this summer?" asked the cat girl. "I'm not all that sure. Also where's Michiko and Emiko?" Kagome said.

"I don't know. The both of them didn't show up for school today."

"If you want to know, those two idiots are, they skipped school for something important they had to do today." Inuyasha said while butting it with out asking.

"AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!! THAT'S SO HATEFULL!" Yelled the cat demon.

"Clam down Kaiyo!" Kagome said.

"BUT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" Kaiyo yelled.

"Oh shut up will you!" Kikyo said.

"WHY DON'T YPU SHUT UP SLUT!" Sango yelled. "MAKE ME!" "OK! I WILL! Kagome hand me the shot gun you have in you bag." "Ok. Let me find it!" Kagome said as she started to dig though her bag. After what Sango said, Kikyo took off running with Inuyasha right behind her. Sango and Ayame fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh MY GOD! She believed me!" Sango said while trying to stop laughing.

"So you weren't telling the truth?" Kagome asked holding up the gun Sango had asked her for. Sango looked strait at Kagome. "You MOST be kidding me! You really pack a gun around with you?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't everyone?" Kagome said as she put the gun back in her bag. Kaiyo and Ayame started laughing. Just then they stopped laughing to hear what Sango was yelling about.

"HENTAI!!"

SMACK

Miroku was now on the ground knocked out.

"Now I see way you pack a gun around with you." Sango said while walking out of the school.

"That most have hurt!" Ayame said while looking at the knocked out man on the ground. Kagome walked outside with Kaiyo and Ayame right behind her. Not even caring about Miroku. All three of them walked down the street with Kagome covering her ears with her hands. Ayame and Kaiyo spent the WHOLE 30 minute walk singing Final Fantasy songs.

"Gullwings GO! LA-LA-LA! Gullwings, FIGHT! La-LA-LAAA! Gullwings, GO! Break into the scene! Gullwings, FIGHT! Beat the snot out of ...." "WILL THE BOTH OFF YOU SHUT UP!!" Kagome yelled. "But Kagome, that's not how the song goes!" Kaiyo said. "It goes more like beat the living hell out of Inuyasha." Ayame said. "Whatever you guys." Kagome said, as she was about to turn a corner that leaded to her family shrine. "Well. I have things to get done today, so I'll see ya'll later!" Kagome said as she took off running up the stairs, wanting to get away from her crazy friends. As Kagome walked up to her home, she could see her mother standing outside for her with a pissed off look on her face while tapping her foot on the ground.

"H-H-H-I-I- mom." Kagome said.

"Young lady were have you been!" Kagome's mother yelled. "I just got off the phone with your teacher." 'DUN DUN DUN! I'm in trouble now." Kagome thought.

"So, I've decide to send you oversea with a few other students that were chosen to go, So you'll be spending three months overseas for the summer," Kagome's mother said. "And before I forget, you leave tomorrow to board your plane." Before Kagome could say anything her mother walked make into the house without another word.

---End flashback---

Kagome's POV

'Just great! I get stuck in some country that I don't know about with weird people that I don't know for a week! Just great!' I thought to myself. 'At lest Sango, Ayame, and Kaiyo were picked to come.' I looked over at Sango and Ayame who we're laughing about something. I got up out of my plan seat and walked over to them. I watched as Kaiyo was pocking a sleeping Inuyasha with a pen she found on the plan. 'Yes, he had to come to. Joy what fun! NOT'

--Normal POV--

"It's it alive." Kaiyo asked.

"Maybe he's dead." Sango said.

"I hope so!" Kagome said as she went to go set back down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiko: OK! I'm ending here! My poor hands hurt!

KuraiNeko: Mine don't!

Leiko: OF COURSE THEY DON'T! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME TYPE THIS STORY!!!

KuraiNeko: Point is?!?!?!

Leiko: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR......... ok well that's chapter one for now. I may update in a week or 2.

KuraiNeko: Don't forget to review! IF NOT WE NO POST!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So NO update till we get 3 reviews!

Leiko: sigh yea whatever you say KuraiNeko now sit down or now food for a week!

KuraiNeko: NANI!(What) YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! I WANT TO THANK,

Ka-Youkai, and my friend Kaomi-chan for proof reading my story!

And YunieYuna for thinking up a title, summary, and proof reading my story for me! THANK YOU ALL!

Also before I forget....I want to list who all are one the plane.

Inu.,Kag.,Sango,Mir.,Aym.,Kaiyo,Koga,Sessy,Kikyo(HATE HER!),Nar.(can't forget him!), I'm thinking about adding shippo and rin. I'm not sure...also i may add more Inu. char. not sure yet...i think i left some people out....


End file.
